


First caps

by orphan_account



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-01
Updated: 2018-03-01
Packaged: 2019-03-25 09:46:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13831596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Kristie and Steph have been together for a bit and this is their reaction to Steph getting her first cap. fluffy and sappy.





	First caps

First caps were a big deal to Kristie Mewis, she could recall with vivid clarity her first cap. She could remember the way that the pitch smelled, the way it had felt to be wearing the USA crest. Sometimes Kristie felt like she could still hear the roar of the crowd in her ears. 

Well at the moment she actually could hear the roar of the crowd. She was watching a matchup between the USWNT and Brazil, for a tournament. Sadly she wasn't playing but Kristie was still happy for her sister Sam who was playing. She was also excited because her girlfriend Steph McCaffrey was getting her first cap tonight. 

It was odd the way that love worked, but Kristie felt like she had known from the moment she laid eyes on Steph that the girl was her soulmate. She had assumed originally that it was a platonic sort of soulmate but the more time they had spent together the more that Kristie realized she wanted to be with Steph.

It had all come to a head six months earlier when Steph had gotten home from a bad date. She had been venting about how bad the date had been when Kristie spouted off that she would be a better date. It had snowballed from there and they had been together ever since. 

Steph had probably been the most attentive girlfriend Kristie ever had, the girl was witty, kind but she also pushed Kristie to be the best player and person that she could. Kristie felt like she was growing a lot both as a soccer player, person as well as a partner. 

That was why when Steph got the call-up Kristie was so supportive. She wanted to see Steph make her way onto the team, she wanted to see the girl's hopes and dreams come true even if Kristie wasn't playing. Kristie was proud of Steph, she wanted to see her score goals and prove herself. 

Kristie had even gone so far as to wear a replica of Steph's game day jersey and make her a supportive sign. She believed in her girlfriend, she had recalled seeing Steph who had still been just her best friend at the time, in the stands at her first camp. It had given her such a feeling of relief and now she wanted to do the same. She wanted to be the calming presence in the midst of a high pressured game and rowdy fans.   
\---  
"You think she is here? Like do you think she is really here?" Steph was nervous for her first cap, bouncing on the balls of her feet as she tried to warm up for the game. 

Sam Mewis rolled her eyes and lightly punched her sister's girlfriend in the arm. "Yes, I am sure she is here. You gave her tickets and your jersey. She's probably right where the tickets are, no doubt snapping a million and one pictures of you and your ass." Sam chided, but deep down she was proud of Steph.

Sam had always known that her sister and Steph would end up together, it was one of those things that were bound to happen. The funny thing was, is that Sam had always thought the duo would get together sooner than they did. 

Steph nodded her head feeling a little relieved. She felt confident since she would be playing with Sam by her side, Brazil was a tough team and Steph knew this was her chance to make a good impression on her teammates. 

"You got this McCaffrey. Look around you, you're with the big dogs now. You are earning your first cap, your first starting eleven. You deserve this, I have faith in you, the team has faith in you, and so does Kristie. Now go play your heart out champ." Sam gave her a little shoulder bump before getting in the team huddle.

Steph turned her gaze back up to the stands, her gaze searching for Kristie and not resting until she found her. She gave her girlfriend a little wave and smile, watching as Kristie's whole face lit up with a smile that made Steph feel like she was floating.

There was no way to convince Stephanie McCaffrey that her girlfriend was not literal fucking sunshine. 

\---

As the final whistle blew, Kristie was on her feet still cheering her heart out for her girlfriend. The USA had easily smashed Brazil in a 3-1 victory but the winning goal had been Steph's. Kristie wished she could have captured the look of pure joy on Steph's face when she realized that she had scored in her first cap. 

Kristie made it down to the lowest level of the stadium bleachers as she watched the team doing their victory lap. Sam was giving Steph a victory and everybody was patting her on the back and telling her words of encouragement. 

Kristie was pretty sure this was what happiness felt like. She had a good soccer career herself, but there was nothing as comparable as seeing Steph so happy. 

Sam made her way over to greet her sister, finally putting Steph down. "Your girlfriend is a real badass," Sam remarked once more lightly punching Steph in the arm. "It was like nobody on the field could touch her. This girl was on fire." 

"Stop hitting me, or I swear to god I'll smack you back" Steph grumbled, muttering about getting more bruises from her own team than the opposing one. She smiled shyly as she stepped up to Kristie. "Hey, there beautiful." 

Kristie giggled and smiled at her. "Wow it must be my lucky night, the MVP of the game is coming over to talk to me and called me beautiful." 

Steph winked at her and climbed up on the railing so that she could reach Kristie. "Did you see my goal?" She asked, sounding like an overexcited child at show and tell. 

"I did, it was super sexy. That might not be the only time you score tonight." Kristie flirted, leaning in to kiss her girlfriend.

Sam scoffed from her place on the pitch and gagged. "You two are so disgusting, right in front of my soccer field, ya nasties." She huffed and went to join the rest of the team, no doubt muttering about the duo.

Kristie laughed as her sister left. "I am so proud of you Steph," Kristie whispered, kissing her deeply. 

Steph wrapped her arms around Kristie kissing her back just as deep. She couldn't think of a better way to end her first cap.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey so I have been super busy with school and shit, but here have this little drabble in the meantime. Feel free to prompt me for drabbles here on Ao3 or on my tumblr. If I get to them I get to them, if not well at least I have them for when I have more time to write. 
> 
> I miss you guys, I have been stressed with school, depressed and lonely with the bad thoughts.
> 
> still I guess i pull through.
> 
> \- Becks.


End file.
